falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ Interview with His Highness Prince Vinther of Falleentium
Duke of Tapanuo sits in for an interview with James Whitaker Our royal correspondent James Whitaker sat down with His Highness Prince Vinther, the Duke of Tapanuo in a ground breaking interview. A Tapanuan Journal exclusive can report back with what the Royal Prince said in his interview and give an insight into the world of a Duke. Whitaker remarked that, "High Highness Vinther honestly is the most remarkable, honest, down-to-ground person I have ever interviewed; at least, among the Royals". Q: Congratulations your highness on your recent wedding. How does it feel to be married, now? Do you feel like a changed man; has your role shifted? A: Thank you very much. Marriage is such a pure, beautiful symbol of love and partnership. Emma and I are most grateful that we found each other and enjoy a healthy relationship as a married couple. When I was towing the vows, words almost escaped me as I came to reality that I was marrying a ravishingly prepossessing, charming princess. In very certain terms, I would say I am a changed man. For the better, of course. As I am sure you know, marriage is a beguiling experience. I most certainly feel elegant and bonny which, as Emma keeps reminding me, is a winsome feeling. Although, I would not say my role has shifted; not in the slightest. Equally, Emma and I fulfill our duties and I have not slowed my duties or changed them. The only difference, really, is a comely assistant. Apart from that, it's all running smoothly as it was pre-marriage. I enjoy smoothness and certainty. Q: You have very far-fetching duties. One of those includes Air Commodore-in-Chief, serving along side the professional head of the Air Force. How seriously do you take this role and would you, if needed, take up arms and fight in the Air Force? A: By far, one of the most enjoyable roles I take on. The Air Force is of such elegance that it it the pride of our nation and from what I have seen, many-many people of the Empire love and cherish our air service men. So yes, it is such a privilege to be serving as their ceremonial leader. I take the role extremely serious and have never missed a parade or event; Marshal Bainbridge is an excellent and compelling leader who I work closely with. As a young Prince, at eighteen, I went straight into the Air Force and did my two years. It was most enjoyable and I would, without a doubt, go back and do it. Defending one's country is a distinct civic duty I hold close to my heart and I would never shy from being the first fellow to arms. Often I represent my grandfather, the Emperor, at air force events as I truly relish and adore the Air Force. I have Ventuslar's symbols around my military office and it reminds me of the grace of our Air Force. Q: What is your take on this independence referendum, Your Highness? A: I do not comment on politics. Q: Respectable answer. Many Tapanuan's hold you in high regard and love having a young, charming Prince as Duke. What is your favorite part of the role, being Duke of Tapanuo? A: The people. I cannot express how hard working and dedicated Tapanuan's are. I am blessed, more than anything, to be the Duke of Tapanuo and I have never found a people more steadfast, diligent, sedulous and indefatigable than the Tapanuan's. I will serve Tapanuo so long as the people want me here. Even our motto sums up the spirit of the people, 'This hand, hostile to tyrants, seeks with the sword a quiet peace under liberty.' From the metropolitan land of Ytinnis to the bustling port of Venning, anywhere you go you will observe why I love the people so much. As for the role aspect, it would be meeting the folk. Touring work sites, or hospitals, or schools, or markets. No matter where I travel, my reception is always extremely kind. Q: One day you will be our Emperor. Is that a daunting reality? A: Daunting? No. I would have to say that being Emperor is more than a privilege. It's undesirable. A distinct honor gifted upon a very select few people. When my time came, I would take up call and, of course, become Emperor. All my current roles prepare me for leadership and my whole education has been about becoming a fitting Emperor. Do remember, I am still young and my grandfather has a long, loving life yet. So I think it's far too early to be discussing this subject. I have learned a lot from my grandfather and father; I would be prepared and willing to take up my duty. Q: Using your role and influence, is there anything you want to achieve before you become Emperor? A: I only go far as my duties allow me. I do have ambitious - as does everyone. It's a good thing to have, it drives and builds dreams. Land conservation and animal protection are two things I am big one. I want to create a sustainable world which is fitting for generations after me. Peace, too. Apart from that, I have no real dreams. I would never consider taking my duties further without consent from my grandfather, father and people of Tapanuo. Who knows - things change - time changes. We'll see. Q: Finally, your highness, what do you think the future holds for Tapanuo? A: Big, big, big things. State leaders have ambition and wish to pioneer a new, grand, fitting system. Living for the future, working for today. I know that things are getting better. Take it from me: I've been watching over things with Lord Rutland and we are both very optimistic and sanguine about upcoming changes. Q: Thank you, your highness. A: No worries. It's been a pleasure. Category:The Imperial Constitution